Supermassive Black Hole
by Inannah
Summary: Tener de esclavo a uno de los últimos seres de una moribunda tribu celta es algo exótico. Y es problemático que los sentimientos hacia esa persona, que además es un hombre está vedado por todos, menos por sí mismo. Pero lo seguirá haciendo, no importa lo que digan.
1. Prólogo

**Autora**: _Esto es un prólogo de un proyecto que he tenido en mente durante muchísimo tiempo. _

_Todos están de moda con el Gakuen (Su servidora tiene en proceso una), otros tienen preferencia a escribir sobre el universo de Hetalia, otros con la vida cotidiana en la cual todos son simples personas viviendo (No lo niego, también tengo escritos de eso). _

_Como siempre, yo tengo una manía insana con escribir Universo Alternativo, una afición loca por crear otro mundo y ponerlos a ellos como piezas de un tablero de Ajedrez. _

_Y ahora los he de colocar en un universo alternativo, en un tiempo donde la trata de esclavos es algo normal. Donde la ambición y las guerras son algo que no tiene límites. Tener de esclavo a uno de los últimos seres de una moribunda tribu celta es algo exótico y que los sentimientos hacia esa persona, que además es un hombre está vedado por todos, menos por sí mismo__._

**ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES**: _Historia de **alto** contenido erótico. Violencia cruda. Fantasía oscura. Muerte de personajes._

-x-

**Supermassive Black Hole**

"— _Arthur, ¿Me perteneces? — Sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto. La angustia y la rabia bullendo desde el pecho por la impotencia. _

_Maldecía a sus padres en el fondo de su alma de no más quince años. ¿Qué ha hecho como para que quisieran quitárselo?_

_Los verdes contrarios o__bservan por unos segundos al manzano que les da sombra para esta tarde calurosa de verano. El jardín totalmente vacío y él, tras lograr encontrar al menor por petición de Elizabeta, eran los únicos testigos del llanto impotente de Alfred. La primera y única vez que ha llorado frente a él. Las manos de su dueño en sus hombros, agarrándole con fuerza le comenzaban a doler. _

—_Sí amo, le pertenezco. _

— _¡Qué me tutees, maldita seas! — Gritó con desesperación, aferrándose a la camisa blanca que él mismo le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás, sacada de su mesada. Sacada como cuantas cosas más._

— _Sí, Alfred. Te pertenezco desde que mi vida y mi existencia te fueron regaladas— Respondió el chico rubio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, adoraba cuando Arthur pronunciaba su nombre. _

_Alfred se quedó en silencio unos segundos. _

_Cada uno tenía un alma. Madre se lo había enseñado desde pequeño, y cuando ellos morían, sus almas viajaban al cielo o al infierno. Su padre tras abofetearlo le advirtió que sus sentimientos insanos lo arrastrarían lejos de lo bueno y que se quemaría con las almas malignas, llorando y clamando piedad que nadie le iba a dar. Arthur era bueno, él estaba totalmente seguro que se iría al cielo. _

_La idea misma de que la muerte los separara, le enloquecía angustiosamente. No podía dejarlo ir. Ni siquiera muerto._

— _¿Y tu alma? — Continuó con miedo a la respuesta— ¿Tu alma es mía?_

— _Sí. Mi vida, me existencia y mi alma son totalmente tuyas. Soy simplemente un esclavo y mi única razón de vida es servirte, Alfred._

_El chico de ojos azules le dio un beso con brusquedad, causa de la angustia. _

_Arthur le pertenecía. No importa lo que dijeran sus padres, antes muerto que separarse de él. Una mierda el infierno. Un carajo la gente que los miraría mal a causa de su amor irrefrenable a ese chico de ojos verdes y temple de caballero._

— _Tú me perteneces— Susurró tras separarse, a pocos centímetros de su boca. Las mejillas sonrojadas. El pecho cálido. La mirada determinada de alguien que tiene un objetivo. Las manos a cada lado del rostro del más pálido quien lo miraba sorprendido— No te dejaré ir jamás. Te amo, Arthur. No me importa lo que digan mis padres. Si tengo que matarlos en vida, lo haré."_

Alfred comía una manzana del árbol nuevo que había plantado hace unos pocos años su año había dado por fin frutos y el jugo dulce le recorría la comisura de su delicada boca.

Estaba aburrido.

Era pleno verano y el calor achicharraba cada célula de todo ser vivo. No tenía ganas de bañarse en el lago cercano a su casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. El calor era prácticamente insoportable. Agradecía a su padre que haya plantado aquel pequeño manzano que generosamente le daba sombra a él y solo a él.

Con su camisa blanca y lo pantaloncitos grises que apenas y tapaban las rodillas rasmilladas por tantas caídas, aguardaba con impaciencia a que el calor disminuyera.

Elizabeta le trajo un jarro de limonada y él no pudo más que sonreír, feliz de tener con que apaciguar el calor. El líquido recorrió su garganta con avidez. Su rostro de niño de no más once u doce años poseía un brillo especial, como un ángel caminando en un edén. El sol iluminándole como una aureola.

— ¡Gracias Elizabeta! — Las manos blancas se posaron en su cabellera dorada. Los ojos verde oscuro de la ama de llaves la miraban cariñosamente.

— De nada, pequeño— Los hoyuelos de la sonrisa infantil era adorables. Elizabeta se preguntaba como personas tan serias como sus señores podían haber creado aquel ángel hecho de felicidad. Quizá fuera que él todavía era un niño. Quizá fuera de que los polos negativos creaban polos positivos.

— ¡Siéntate conmigo, estoy aburrido! — Alzó su voz chillona para mirarle con esos ojitos grandes y traviesos. La chica suspiró y sonrió. Unos minutos no le harían mal a nadie, además que tenías todas las tareas cumplidas y su señora estaba tomando su siesta.

— Está bien, joven Alfred. Pero sólo unos minutos— Advirtió. Ya otras veces le han reprendido a causa de quedarse mucho tiempo conversando con el niño y "descuidando sus obligaciones" como bien decía la estirada de señora Alice.

— De acuerdo— Aceptó obediente. Le gustaba Elizabeta. Era simpática y jugaba con él, no como los otros sirvientes de la casa que no hacían más que mirarle con esos ojos serios y decirle que jugara con alguno de sus amiguitos. ¡Pero él ya se aburría de sus amigos! Francis hablaba raro, vestía raro, comía raro y era raro. Emma era simpática pero era niña. Las niñas son aburridas para jugar. Matthew ni hablar, su primo era la cosa más tranquila y poco emocionante habida y por haber. Tan tranquilo, tan callado, tan tímido y tan cobarde. ¡Nadie era digno de ser su fiel vasallo para acompañarlo en sus aventuras por el bosque encantado que era su jardín!

¡Nadie salvo Elizabeta! Por eso le tenía un traje especialmente hecho de ollas viejas de la cocina y una espada de cuchara de palo para ayudarle a enfrentar al dragón que era el señor Roderich.

Aunque pareciera que a Elizabeta no le gustaba mucho la idea de matar precisamente a ese dragón. Vaya a saber la razón de por qué.

— ¿Supiste que tu padre llega en dos días más? — Se alisó la falda verde que le llegaba a los tobillos y se sentó en el suave pasto. Al lado del árbol plantado hace cinco años, cuando Alfred acababa de cumplir cinco. Las manzanas colgaban por las ramitas débiles apenas desarrolladas pero mostraban un brillo que daba unas ganas locas de tragarse una y como si pudiera leerle la mente, Alfred saca una que estaba por sobre su cabeza y se la entrega.

— ¡Seré tan feliz cuando él llegue! Lo extraño tanto. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo he visto.

— Se van a cumplir dos meses mañana.

— ¡Mañana! Se fue a Inglaterra de viaje, que bueno que vuelve pronto. Dijo que me iba a traer algo de regalo. ¡Esto es emocionante! ¿Qué podrá ser? ¡Tal vez sea un tren de juguete! ¿Te imaginas, Eli? — Elizabeta no pudo evitar sonreír con su pajarillo parlanchín. Alfred adoraba hablar. Lograba entretener a cualquiera con su perorata de niño.

— No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa. Esperemos que sea algo que te guste pequeño— Le sonrió con cariño la sirvienta antes de levantarse e irse con una inclinación antes de que su señora saliera por la puerta del comedor.

Alfred le sonrió y se levantó antes de ir corriendo hacia donde su madre salía para avisarle que se iba a bañar en la laguna. Los ojos claros de Alice le sonrieron sin que su boca se alterara en lo más mínimo y se lo permitió. Ya cuando llegara su marido, Alfred se tendría que comportar. ¿Ahora, un poco de desorden en las reglas que podría importar?

Sus pies saltaban y esquivaban cada obstáculo que para su precoz mente podía ser gigantescos y parte de una gran aventura mientras cruzaba las secuoyas a su alrededor. Corría divertido, sin ninguna preocupación. Los árboles pasaban rápidamente y los pájaros tintineaban como campanitas. Saltó una cerca de madera y cruzó un monte de verde hierba hasta llegar al colosal lago de azul cristalino.

Se acercó con tranquilidad al agua, quitándose los zapatos de cuero y su ropita, dejándola esparcida en el pasto fino y brillante, lleno de bichitos y ruidos deslizantes. Se metió al lago hasta la cintura y sonrió al verse dueño de todo el paisaje alrededor. Una pequeña sombra cruzó sus ojos tan traslúcidos como el agua donde estaba. Hubiera sido genial si alguien lo acompañara. Sentirse por alguna vez no tan solo. Sus padres no iban a acompañarlo, estaban muy ocupados. Los sirvientes no eran opción. Y sus vecinitos no eran muy atrayentes. Pero no quería estar más sólo, suspiró, si tan sólo tuviera un amigo con tal disfrutar de sus fantásticas aventuras.

-x-

Las cadenas en su cuello y muñecas, lacerándole la piel. Su piel brillando entre las rendijas de aquella prisión de madera que se movía al vaivén de las olas. Los ojos verdes opacos, observando todo con desdén. Su boca infantil en una mueca de disgusto. Las mejillas pálidas y las ojeras marcando vistosamente su delicada dermis. Maldijo en un idioma muerto cuando tomaron la jaula donde estaba y lo zarandearon sin cuidado para dejarlo en el piso.

— ¡Cuidado con eso, es un regalo para mi hijo! — Un hombre alto y de rostro arrogante comenzó a hablar en un idioma desconocido para él, pareciendo regañar a dos hombrones gordos. Era quien lo capturó. Posó sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas en aquel hombre maldito que hablaba en otra lengua y le miró con profundo odio. Los ojos azules de aquel hombre le devolvieron la mirada con menosprecio.

Pestañeó escondiendo sus brillantes ojos verdes entre sus largas pestañas y siguió observando con rencor aquel hombre maldito que lo llevaba lejos. Lejos de su familia. Lejos de su pueblo. La trenza rubia con piedras adornándole a un lado de su cabeza bailó cuando una brisa marina pasó a un lado suyo. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de aquel demonio.

Que Taranis lanzara un rayo luminoso para matar aquel hombre. Se lo rogaba a todos los dioses.

.

_Notas: Término del prólogo. La autora al habla. Taranis es un dios celta que tiene que ver con el rayo. Aquí dejo un poco la idea de que tratará, con el paso del tiempo se volverá interesantísima. Pronto lo notarán. Se les quiere y cualquier opinión me las deja en un review._


	2. El canario

**Autora**: _Es raro que yo, la mujer que escribe de una forma tan simple, me haya dado por escribir a lo novela romántica con todas las de sus letras. Se basará en un principio con dos o tres capítulos largos (Muy largos como se me ha dado ahora por escribir) sobre la infancia de Alfred y el papel que Arthur comienza a emplear junto a él. Tras eso, por medio de una línea cronológica iré a su adolescencia, lo que sé, encantará a todas las chicas por las hormonas alborotadas que habrá por allí. En esta historia las cosas no irá todo perezosamente lento como van siempre en mis historias, irán a un paso un poco más acelerado ¡pero! Mejor fundamentado porque no tengo que escribir tantas historias apartes._

**Disclaimer**: _Himaruya. No ando para líos latosos de ponerme a discutir contigo._

**Advertencia**: _Los nombres estúpidos que le pone Alfred a Arthur antes de elegir el final. La escritora que se está volviendo de alma negra y pone cosas crueles :'(_

-xox-

_[…Porque le amo con mi alma. Cuando me observa con aquellos misteriosos ojos verdes tan hermosos que gracias al Cielo se le fueron dados me siento derretir como la mantequilla. Y sus sonrisas me hacen explotar de la felicidad. Oh, Matthew, querido primo ¿Acaso sabrás algún día lo que es experimentar la dicha que soy partícipe? El sólo saber de que existe y es mío me hace ser el hombre más feliz en la Tierra Porque no hay modo que aún cuando mis padres se nieguen a los sentimientos que guardo a él, mi corazón se rebaje y de media vuelta. Es fuerte. Resistente. Eterno. Mi lazo con Arthur es hasta el fin de mi existencia y más allá. Porque él es mío. Sólo mío. Y nadie me lo podrá arrebatar. Nació para mí y yo para él. Estamos condenados a este amor que no es bien recibido por todos, pero no me importa. Sólo con su compañía puedo ser feliz aunque viva miserablemente en tierras lejanas y oscuras. _

_¿Acaso algún día podrás entender lo que siento, primo? ¿Podrás comprender lo que es tener a disposición la existencia de la única persona a la cual dispones de tu corazón y alma?... _

_Fragmento. Carta dirigida a Matthew Williams de Alfred F. Jones. (16 años)]_

-xox-

Elizabeta fue a despertarlo sacándolo de los brazos de Morfeo quien le contaba formidables historias de él en aventuras extraordinarias como un valiente guerrero de algún reino lejano. Si no fuera así no habría abierto sus adorables ojos antes del mediodía. Los mismos ojos que ahora se cerraban con molestia, por los rayos del Sol.

Se sentó con lentitud sobre su lecho.

— ¿Qué sucede Elizabeta? Es temprano…— Gimió perezosamente con su pijamita blanco iluminado por el paso de la luz de la mañana a consecuencia de la muchacha quien había corrido las cortinas. La ventana daba a los árboles del jardín lleno de flores por la dulce primavera. Una golondrina observaba desde la ventana con curiosidad. Se echó a volar cuando Elizabeta alzó una mano para tocarla aún con la muralla transparente de vidrio.

— Su padre llegará dentro de dos horas, ha enviado un mensajero para que avise, mi pequeño— Y al escuchar lo predicho, abre esos pedacitos de cielo lo más que puede y salta como un gatito hasta el piso de madera.

— ¡Mi padre, ya llegó! — Sonríe luminoso haciendo apagar al Sol mismo. Sale corriendo hasta la bañera, que sabe, estará lista con agua tibia para que él se tome un baño.

Elizabeta se ríe cuando ve la ropa caer al piso de madera, haciendo un camino. Vaya pequeño.

-xox-

Es impaciente. Impulsivo. Quiere todo rápido, hace todo lo que no le importa más rápido aún. Lo sabe. Se enjabona con rapidez y en pocos minutos ya está cubierto por una toalla.

— ¡Joven Alfred, todavía tiene jabón en su cabello! — La sirvienta ha ido a dejar las ropas limpias del niño y lo observa con una toalla y lleno de la espuma en su pelo.

— ¡Pero Elizabeta, no importa! ¡Mi padre va a llegar!

La descendiente de húngaros se ríe cantarinamente. Lo arrastra de nuevo a la tina y con rapidez le lava su cabello dorado.

— ¡Aún así no importa, hay tiempo suficiente!

Su joven amo refunfuña irritado, sus mejillas rojas y la boca estirada como una trompita. Elizabeta le sonríe y se apura más si aún puede.

Todo sea por contentar al dulce niño al cual está a cargo.

-xox-

— ¡Padre! — Con su traje blanco y los pantalones cafés que siempre le colocaban para misa, salió corriendo por el patio hasta el hombre serio. Los ojos más claros del mayor, la piel más bronceada y curtida. Como si el paso de los años le hiciera daño y lo endureciera. Joseph sonrió al ver a su pequeño primogénito corriendo hacia él.

Las pequeñas curvas indicaban una sonrisa, una ínfima y seca pero sonrisa de todos modos.

— Alfred…— Posó una tostada mano, producto del Sol de sus innumerables viajes, en la cabeza de su hijo. Le llegaba hasta los hombros. Se sorprendió. Vaya, había crecido bastante. — Has crecido, hijo.

La piel más blanca demostró con maldad la vergüenza y el orgullo de obtener un pequeño cumplido de su padre.

— ¡Sí! ¡Seré muy grande y fuerte para poder entrar a la Milicia como usted quiere! — Puso los brazos en jarra y alzando su pecho con orgullo. Joseph sonrió un poco más. Atisbando levemente sus blancos dientes.

— Lo sé. Enorgullecerás a nuestra familia cuando seas capitán— Le respondió con sequedad. Pues ese era el destino de Alfred, Joseph había sido claro que su hijo tenía que ser un militar. Un guerrero con el corazón entregado a su patria. Alguien que destacaría en las luchas de su nación, enorgulleciendo y haciendo brillar el nombre de Los Estados Unidos de America. Un tenaz y valiente luchador, alguien que tendrás que estar en los altos rangos. Un ser disciplinado y digno de tener su nombre.

No había otra posibilidad de futuro en la cerrada mente de Joseph.

Y tampoco Alfred, a su corta edad, parecía oponer resistencia a un futuro pre-dibujado.

— ¡Joseph! — La cabellera dorada ondeaba con la suave brisa de la mañana. Los ojos claros de Alice refulgían con cariño. Se acercó trotando con las manos sujetando su vestido, hacia su marido quien la esperaba en silencio. Se abrazaron respetuosamente. Sonriéndose con cariño pasivo, como los casados de hace más de doce años que eran.

— Alice — Fue el simple saludo.

— ¿Volvió bien? ¿Sin ningún daño? — El verde pálido recorría con inquietud cada centímetro visible de su esposo que sonrió toscamente.

— Sin problema alguno, vuelvo tal y como había ido. Sin ninguna herida— Se señaló con simpleza.

Alfred, con sus ojos fijos en sus padres había pasado a un segundo plano. Hasta que uno de los sirvientes se acercó hasta su señor y le murmuró algo al oído. Este sonrió y se giró hasta su primogénito con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te he prometido un regalo?

Los azules esmaltados brillaron con fuerza. ¡Su regalo! ¡Padre le había comprado un regalo!

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? — Saltaba emocionado en su sitio, apretaba los puños y sus mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas. ¿Un tren? ¿Un aeroplano de juguete? ¿Unos soldados de madera?

Con una breve seña ordenó a sus sirvientes que trajeran el tal dichoso regalo.

¿Será algo grande? ¿Algo chico? ¿De qué color? ¿Sería algo único? Si fuera así podría sacarle en cara a sus amigos que su juguete es único y ellos nunca tendrían uno igual a él. ¿Qué será? ¿Cómo funcionará?

Suave, lento. Tintineante. Alfred volteó con curiosidad. Las cadenas sonaban como campanadas doradas que flotaban en el efímero aire. Los pies descalzos caminando con lentitud, con resignación. Pisoteando la hierba. La trenza de piedras bailando con suavidad al ritmo de las pisadas. El torso desnudo apenas cubierto por una túnica rasgada.

Alfred abrió los ojos atónito. Quieto, sin palabras.

A dos metros de distancia los pasos cesaron. Aquellos ojos opacos dejaron de ver la hierba dorada por el sol y se fijaron con indiferencia en él.

Alfred se quedó embelesado en aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes. Eran lindos. Muy lindos, aún cuando lo miraran de esa forma. Se sintió entre molesto e intimidado ¿Por qué lo miraba con odio?

— He aquí tu regalo. Lo traje de Inglaterra y ahora pasará a ser tu siervo personal— Habló con voz solemne su padre— Considero que estás en edad suficiente para tener a esta _cosa_ para tu ayuda.

A la primera palabra que salió de la boca del dueño de casa, las esmeraldas refulgieron con ira estrellándose en la dura mirada celeste del hombre. Intimidante, fuerte. Como un animal salvaje al acecho. Alfred sintió algo que no supo descubrir como desencanto, cuando lo dejaron de observar. Joseph en cambio, lo único que hubiera deseado es que aquel monstruo lo dejara se ver.

Maldito sea ese engendro. Tal soberbia se la quitaría a golpes. Lo juraba por su apellido.

— ¿Va a ser mío...? — Preguntó ilusionado su hijo.

— Si. Tuyo. Podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana con él— Pronunció tras mirar al esperpento ese con maldad. Los verdes salvajes no le quitaban la mirada de encima. No puede evitar sentir aquel escalofrío. Aquel salvaje era aterrador, con esos ojos de demonio. Parecía querer tragarlo y llevarlo a las inmensidades del infierno donde hubo nacido.

No soportó más aquella mirada pegada a su rostro, marcado totalmente en rencor. Rencor totalmente fundado para el chico, más en cambio no para el hombre. Sin delicadeza corrió el rostro del niño para que mirara al piso.

Nunca más aceptaría que le viera a la cara.

Nunca.

— Joseph, querido ¿Seguro de que nuestro hijo estará listo para…?— Preguntó nerviosa su mujer, observando con desconfianza aquel harapiento niño que parecía peligroso.

¿Y si dañaba a su hijito?

— ¡Claro que estará listo, Alice! ¡Es un Jones, debe hacerse hombre! — Le interrumpió con molestia su marido. Alice bajó la mirada con enojo. Como buena esposa no debe debatirle. Apretó sus pálidos puños tras su hermoso vestido verde oliva.

El vestido que se había puesto pues Joseph alguna vez había dicho que le quedaba encantador y tal ingenua esperaba un cumplido que nunca llegó. Un suspiro salió de sus delgados labios y asintió en sumisa resignación.

El salvaje volvió a mirar a Alfred con frialdad. Una frialdad que congelaba la espalda, la cabeza, el estómago. El niño lo miró contrariado. Él no había hecho nada.

Aunque no supiera, sí había hecho algo. Para el joven extranjero, él era su carta de muerte.

Era su cadena eterna.

-xox-

— Te hemos esperado para el desayuno— Dijo la madre tras entrar al salón junto a su esposo e hijo. Los sirvientes ya habían desaparecido y sólo una chica seguía de pie, aguardando la llegada. Tomó la mano de su marido, quién la observó con un gesto confuso.

— Es pasado mediodía. Yo he comido antes de venir a nuestra casa, Alice.

El gesto de rechazo a tal sacrificio hizo agujeros en su pecho. Se llevó sus suaves y blancas manos al pecho, cubriéndose la herida que escocía.

— Pero…

Desde las siete levantada y ordenando a todos para que la casa estuviera tal como la hubiera dejado Joseph. Desde las nueve en la cocina, juntándose con los sirvientes para donar de su amor en la cocina y preparar cada manjar. Y desde hace dos meses extrañándole de una forma loca. Cada granito de arena se acumulaba y se repetía que todo el sacrificio valdría le pena.

Pero parecía que a él no le importaba.

Joseph observó por el ventanal por unos segundos. Luego la miró con su rostro parco y curtido.

— De todos modos ¿Cómo te dejas a ti y a mi hijo sin comer por una locura tan innecesaria? Vayan ahora a comer— Ordenó acomodándose su camisa y sentándose en su sillón de cuero. Alice se acercó sin ganas hasta su puesto y observó con desolación el banquete que había mandado a hacer para la llegada de su marido.

Habían sido dos meses sin verse.

Alfred tragaba en su afán glotón no pudiendo comprender como su madre apenas y probaba bocado ¡Pero si habían estado toda la mañana sin comer porque ella lo había dicho! ¡Dijo que iban a tener hambre y la comida se haría más deliciosa si esperaban la llegada de su padre! ¿Por qué, si es así, es que no comía más que pequeños bocaditos? Sorbeteó su taza de leche por primera vez sin recibir un regaño.

-xox-

— Bien, esta es tu habitación— Elizabeta sonreía con pena desde la puerta de aquel cuartito con dos puertas, conectado a la alcoba del joven Alfred por un lado. "Para que el bicho le ayudara en lo que sea a mi hijo" había dicho señor Joseph. Así lo quería su señor. Así debía ser.

El chico miró silencioso su prisión. Sus ojos escrutaban el dormitorio. Un lecho frondoso de tela, el piso de árboles cortados, una abertura con un material que se veía y no se podía ver. Observó con curiosidad las avecillas que volaban y daban vueltas en el cielo.

Se acercó y tocó con cierta renuencia esa cosa rara.

Elizabeta se ríe con su voz de soprano lírica.

— Ventana— Le explica. El niño voltea a verla y sus ojos por la luz del sol brillan enigmáticamente. Son lindos, un verde extraño. Elizabeta trata de recordar que nombre tiene ese verde. Verde manzana, no es más claro. Verde limón, no es más oscuro. Tampoco es verde oliva, sus ojos son verde oliva y no se parecen en nada a los del niño. El rostro delicado la sigue observando sin sentimiento. Pestañea y las largas y curvas pestañas envuelven los ojos indefinidos, silenciosos.

No hay ningún tipo de verde parecido a él.

Se da media vuelta y observa de nuevo la ventana que está a gran altura.

Elizabeta se acerca y abre la ventana sobresaltándolo.

— Esto se llama "ventana", pequeño— Acaricia su pelo claro lleno de hojas, tierra y _sangre_. Se queda congelada. Sangre. Alguna herida posible que se haya hecho tras defenderse. Su rostro se ensombrece con tristeza— Voy a buscarte ropa para que uses y un lavatorio.

El niño la observa, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que esa mujer le ha dicho.

Al salir del pasillo ve a su señor esperándole en la puerta. Ahora un grito.

— ¿Desea que le sirva en algo? — Pregunta atropelladamente.

— No le des la ropa, se la daré yo personalmente.

Elizabeta lo observó descolocada.

-xox-

Alfred quiere ir a jugar al jardín, y Alice se inquieta pues están en período de caza y no falta el desgraciado sin escrúpulos que…

— Pues que vaya con el sirviente que le he traído, de todos modos tiene que acostumbrarse a servir a mi hijo— Responde a lo obvio el hombre mayor.

Alice mira sin mucho ánimo la idea. Se queda en silencio.

Su marido hace llamar a Elizabeta, quien está en el cuarto de al lado limpiando. La joven se acerca presurosa al llamado.

— ¿Si señor?

— Trae al esperpento, va a acompañar a Alfred desde ahora mismo— Sentencia. No le dará descanso alguno. No se lo merece.

Elizabeta acata y sube donde está el niño. El desgraciado y condenado niño al que le arrebataron su infancia.

— Vamos, el señor te llama— Dice al momento de entrar al cuarto. Observa con sorpresa como el chico mira asqueado la ropa que sigue en la cama. Sólo está cubierto por los pantalones zurcidos y lavados que Elizabeta le ha obligado a ponerse hace un rato atrás cuando vino a verlo de nuevo— ¿Qué todavía no te vistes?

Se acerca y le coloca la camisa y los zapatos como si fuera una marioneta, el chico no se mueve.

Joseph sonríe con satisfacción al ver el rostro de desagrado de la bestia al estar con ropa distinta. Como debería estar vestido realmente y no con esos vestidos.

Tiene que acostumbrarse a su nuevo mundo, no le dará chance a que siga con esos hábitos barbáricos.

— Ve con mi hijo— Y con el bastón lo empuja hasta donde Alfred quien abre los ojos.

-xox-

Alfred se está comenzando a apestar. El otro niño no para de seguirlo en silencio.

Un molesto silencio.

— ¿Es que no sabes hablar?

El niño lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Alfred se enojó y lo empujó.

Cae al suelo de espaldas. Cierra los ojos con dolor, se ha caído sobre una piedra puntiaguda. Sin entender que quiere que haga se queda ahí aguardando.

— ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Habla! — Le regaña irritado.

Y él no puede más que mirarlo sin entender.

-xox-

Ya es de noche y Elizabeta lo deja en su cuarto.

Raro voltea a verla.

— Que duermas bien, pequeño— Cierra la puerta y se queda de pie en medio del cuarto oscuro. La luz de la luna ilumina su lecho y se sienta sobre él.

Se pregunta que será de su gente. Se pregunta que pensaría su madre y su padre al verlo así.

No quiere saberlo.

-xox-

— ¡Pero es que no habla!

— Con el tiempo lo podrá hacer, joven— Lo cubre con el esponjoso plumón de la anormalmente gran cama para un niño.

— ¡Mentira, no quiere hablar! ¡Lo han echado a perder!

— Ya veremos, pequeño.

-xox-

A Alfred no le gustaba su esclavo. No hablaba, no entendía lo que le ordenaba y si lo entendía siempre hacía las cosas de forma incorrecta. Ya se había quejado con su padre de que su siervo estaba averiado. Sólo recibió de respuesta una mano pesada desordenándole el pelo y decirle que aquel salvaje pronto aprendería su idioma. El pequeño lo miró con molestia, él quería que también hablara para que pudiera conversar con él y así tener un amigo cuando los demás vecinos con los que jugaba de vez en cuando no estaban y así entretenerse.

No entendió la mirada molesta de su padre al escuchar la palabra "Amigo" y tampoco cuando fue regañado porque no debía pasar el límite de clases sociales que ocurría de forma obvia ahí.

"Él nunca será tu amigo, tú eres su dueño y él es tu simple siervo. No tiene por qué mantener una conversación contigo, no actúes como si fuera algo más que el simple barro de tus zapatos, Alfred"

Alfred, quien recorría el inmenso jardín trasero lleno de flores, frunció la boca al recordar la parte final del regaño. Miró a Raro que estaba de pie tras él a una distancia prudencial. Lo miraba y se sorprendía a lo quieto que estaba. Como una estatua. Alfred lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Había decidido llamarle Raro por que era precisamente eso, raro. No hacía nada, no reía, no hablaba, no se enojaba, no se sorprendía y lo único que hacía era siempre estar siendo su sombra.

— ¿Por qué no aprendes a hablar? Sería más entretenido que tener que soportarte mirando como un bobo— Le preguntó.

Oh, parecía confundido. Había doblado un poco su cabeza y alzó una de sus grandes cejas.

Por que aparte de comportarse como un extraño tenía unas cejas rarísimas, de fenómeno de circo. Como cuando fue al circo junto a su padre y había visto gente rara que se mostraba al público atónito, hasta su padre mismo se sorprendió. Y eso que su respetado padre no se sorprendía con casi nada. Él ya había intentado todas las artimañas habidas y por haber, sin éxito.

Bueno, ahora que lo recuerda. Él no aprendió solo. Su institutriz le había ayudado desde pequeño a hablar, leer y escribir.

Tal vez Raro necesite una institutriz. Le daba miedo comentárselo a su padre, quizá se enojara de nuevo. Una idea cruzó su infantil mente. ¿Y si él enseñaba a Raro a hablar? Sonrió emocionado. Padre nunca se daría cuenta y él se divertiría enseñando a su esclavo a hablar y Raro, entendería lo que la gente normal hablaba.

Todos ganaban.

¡Que brillante idea había tenido!

Y para comenzar en ese mismo momento, saltó hasta alcanzar una manzana que había en una rama cercana. Cuando tuvo la pelota roja y jugosa en su mano se le enseñó al chico que seguía junto a él.

— Mira Raro, esto es llama manzana. MAN-ZA-NA— Le señaló la fruta que gritaba por ser devorada. Raro lo miró en silencio y Alfred se impacientó— MAN-ZA-NA. Repítelo.

El chico abrió la boca, inseguro. Parecía haber captado la idea. Alfred sonrió, esperando a escuchar por primera vez la voz de su siervo.

— Man…Manza…na— Una voz suave y algo más grave que la suya resonó en sus oídos. Alfred se sorprendió por la voz de Raro. Creía que iba a tener una voz más chillona o que pronunciaría todo mal. Pero no. Lo había casi perfecto. Eso significaba algo y solo algo…

¡Era un maestro espectacular!

De ya mejor un humor inmejorable comenzó su clase para enseñarle inglés.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a buscarte más cosas para que aprendas! — Y aún con el latente regaño que podría recibir de su padre si lo viera, tomó la mano blanca y suave de Raro y se encaminó al jardín enseñándole cuánto se le ocurriera.

— ¡CA- NA-RIO! — Señaló la avecilla enjaulada que trinaba dulzonamente a un lado de la casa. El pajarito saltaba de un lado a otro observando a los humanos con curiosidad.

Raro se quedó observando el pajarillo de color del Sol.

— Ca... nario.

El de ojos verdes ya sabía o por lo menos ya creía saber lo que intentaba hacer el niño.

Y así, tras eso, el chico americano le enseñó cómo se llamaban las piedras, los árboles, los pájaros, el cielo, su volantín y hasta ellos mismos. Alfred y Raro.

Cuando no hubo nada más interesante en el jardín, Alfred se acercó a su casa. Señalando partes de esta.

— ¡VEN-TA-NA!

— Ven…tana— Así que eso había querido explicarle el día anterior la mujer de pelo oscuro.

Reflexionó que de alguna forma era de poca lógica el hecho de que a quien tuviera que servir le enseñara la nueva lengua, la semilla de ese demonio que lo había aprisionado y atado a un mundo que los dioses no le van a ayudar.

Aquel a quien tiene que servir obedientemente, logró comprender con cierto rencor, ha sido la causa de su robo a la tribu. Él había sido la causa de la matanza a toda su familia. Él y nadie más que él.

No puede evitar recordar su castro incendiado y su madre en el piso con ojos opacos, iluminada por el fuego que poco a poco comenzaba a tragársela.

Dejó de seguirlo. Se quedó quieto en la hierba del jardín observando al niño que no parecía ser mayor que él. Con su bronceada piel, con su ropa tan distinta a la que él ocupaba en su pueblo. Con distinta lengua, con distinto actuar. Aquel niño que los dioses le ataron a esta vida. Un futuro infierno.

Alfred se detuvo cuando no siente los pasos lentos de Raro.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?

Él dejó de ser libre. Lo miró en silencio, ensombrecido. Su pueblo lo miraría con desprecio si supiera en que se convirtió. Fijó sus ojos con asco en el niño que lo miraba confundido. Ser esclavo. Esclavo, estar atado totalmente a ese niño que parecía menor que él. Su vida y su alma consagrada a esos ojos azules.

— ¿Ahora qué te he hecho? — Alfred miró con molestia al chico que le tenía que obedecer. Tan serio. Tan extraño. Tan distinto. No debía tener más de dos años que él pero lo miraba como si fuera mucho mayor. Mucho más maduro. Y eso le molestaba, no sabía porqué.

Un simple esclavo. Comenzó a murmurar maldiciones a sí mismo.

Alfred dio un respingo asustado. No entendía que hablaba. Tal vez estuviera loco. Pensó con angustia ¿Por qué padre le había dado a ese chico como regalo? ¡No entendía qué rayos pensaba!

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Ya no era libre en esta tierra de extraños. Debía cumplir con el destino al cual fue atado. No quedaba nada que hacer. Tenía que resignarse. Aún si asesinara a ese niño y huyera no lograría nada, de cualquier modo ahora que fue entregado como ofrenda no podría. Su destino ya fue pactado.

— ¿De nuevo te ha dado por hacerte el mudo? ¡Pero si antes lo bien que habías hablado! — Le reclamó con molestia. A toda respuesta, el exótico niño rubio levantó su mano y señaló tras la espalda de Alfred. Este volteó y a los pocos segundos aparecía Elizabeta tras la esquina de la casa pidiendo que entrara a comer la merienda pues era hora y su madre se preocuparía si la dejaba intacta.

Raro se encaminó con lentitud hasta donde estaba la ama de llaves. Se detuvo a la mitad, esperando a _su dueño_ que seguía parado.

— ¿Qué espera joven Alfred? ¡Por favor apúrese! — Instó Elizabeta. Comenzó a caminar.

Frunció sus cejas sin quitarle la vista de encima al indígena. Esto fue rarísimo.

¿Cómo supo que Elizabeta iba a llegar?

-xox-

— Mira Raro, ¿Cómo se llama esto? — Le señalaba una pintura al óleo que había en la estancia, un sauce sollozaba junto a un río serpenteante de color dorado.

—…Árbol— Contestó tras mirar unos escasos segundos el dibujo.

— ¿Y esto? — Señaló la puerta de caoba.

—…— Esta vez pareció pensárselo un poco— Puerta.

Raro seguía de pie, con la camisa grisácea y los pantalones de color marrón desteñidos que el hombre traído de los infiernos le había tirado en el rostro como venganza.

— _Tu vestimenta de ahora en adelante._

_Y se fue tras cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras sus manos arrugaban aquellos asquerosos y desconocidos trozos de tela. Que todos los dioses lo maldigan, susurra maldiciones en su lengua muerta._

—… Y le enseñé a decir más palabras. Raro dentro de poco va a poder hablar como una persona. — Los ojos verde oliva de su sirvienta se abrieron con asombro. Al ver tal gesto, Alfred no cabía más de su orgullo. Era un profesor espectacular según sus opiniones personales. — ¡Y eso que aún no le he enseñado palabrotas!

— Y no se las enseñarás. Si es así como tú dices, entonces ya es hora de que venga a servirte tal y como se debe— Una voz se escucha en el marco de la puerta. Alfred se sorprende cuando ve a su padre cruzado de brazos observando el salón. Elizabeta se levanta de un respingo. Lo saluda con una venia. Una venia que Joseph responde secamente. Se acerca con lentitud hasta donde está su hijo comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Le observa con sorpresa y cierto miedo. Un miedo que aquel hombre duro cree que está equivocado y piensa que es respeto. Es su hijo. ¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo? ¿Tal vez por qué descubrió que su hijo enseñaba a su esclavo?

Alfred lo cree así y que luego le vendrá una reprimenda. Mira con molestia a Raro. Estúpido esclavo que no sabe hablar inglés. Es toda su culpa si lo castigan y ya se ha de vengar si le regañan.

— ¿Desea que le sirva algo? — Le pregunta respetuosamente la de pelo castaño. El hombre reniega y sigue observando a su hijo, luego voltea al esclavo que, ya sin sorprenderse, lo observa con frialdad.

Ya quisiera sacarle esa mirada prepotente a puñetazos a eso.

— Tú. Tráele un libro de la repisa— Alfred lo mira con curiosidad. No le ha enseñado a Raro a decir "Libro", así que no sabe lo que es. No podrá decirlo ni tampoco traerlo. Joseph repite la orden con impaciencia— El libro, trae el libro, animal.

Elizabeta señala silenciosamente un libro que tiene en las manos y luego la repisa. El indígena entendió la señal. Y se enfurece, lo observa con odio. Se queda de pie en medio del silencioso salón sin mostrar seña alguna de querer moverse. El zapato negro resuena amortiguándose en la alfombra escarlata que cubre una parte de la estancia.

Espera el libro.

Un libro que nunca va a recibir.

La respiración pausada del cuerpo europeo se escucha en el gran salón.

Pues seguirá así de impasible. No va a obedecer.

— Libro— Alfred señaló la repisa e hizo como si ojeara un libro de aire. Rarp fijó sus ojos verdes en él, luego en la repisa y con lentitud acató la orden del pequeño. Tomó al azar un libro, sin estar seguro de que más esperaban de él y se lo acercó a Alfred.

Joseph abrió los ojos encolerizado. El bigote temblaba sobre sus delgados labios.

Aquel esperpento demoníaco… sólo obedecía a su hijo.

Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Era un profesor espectacular! ¡Raro le había entendido!

El padre apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio media vuelta.

Alfred observó a su padre con curiosidad irse. ¿Por qué se ha enojado? Si ya le ha pasado el libro.

No entiende el verdadero significado de su enojo.

Elizabeta sí, pero suspira aliviada de todas formas por deshacerse de la aterradora presencia de su señor.

Miró a Alfred y luego al chico que su señor había traído hace unos días. Se sorprendió cuando lo encontró mirándole con tranquilidad.

-xox-

Le llaman para la cena y parte con rapidez al comedor alumbrado con candelabros colgantes. Entra al salón y ve a sus padres ya instalados. Alfred hace un puchero. Padre ha comenzado a comer sin él.

Se acerca a su puesto y se dispone a saborear su pato asado.

— ¿Cómo se ha comportado ese salvaje, hijito?

Nadie escucha el tenedor chocando con el plato por parte del mayor de la mesa.

— ¡Bien mami! Ahora por fin está hablando.

La mujer sonríe.

— ¿Y no te ha hecho nada, cierto?

— ¿Me tendría que hacer algo? — Preguntó con ingenuidad.

— Es un salvaje y no sabes que piensa, podría llegar a hacerte cualquier cosa.

— No me ha hecho nada, sólo se queda tras mío y me obedece a lo que le digo— Se encoge de hombros. Luego voltea sonriente a su padre— ¡Padre gracias, Raro es mejor que si me hubieras regalado un cachorro de mascota!

Joseph le quita importancia al asunto.

— Tiene que hacerte caso, así son las órdenes. No te alegres Alfred.

Alfred come sin entender mucho. Termina y le dan permiso para levantarse.

Va a su cuarto y observa la puerta que al lado, ahí está supuestamente Raro. Se sorprende cuando Elizabeta sale de esa puerta con un gesto de cansancio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Elizabeta? — La chica se sorprende cuando ve al niño mirarla con curiosidad. Intenta quitarle peso al asunto.

— Nada, joven. Sólo que Raro no ha querido comer desde que ha llegado— Los ojos azules se abren extrañado. ¡Dos días! ¿Por qué no quiere comer? — No importa, vamos a vestirlo para la cama, joven Alfred.

Y tras que se pone el piyama y espera a que Elizabeta cierra las cortinas, aguarda con impaciencia a que se vaya y lo deje solo.

— Buenas noches, Elizabeta— Le dice cuando la joven se acerca a darle un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches, pequeño— Le responde con una sonrisa y luego se va cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Espera a que los pasos desaparezcan y salta al suelo. Revuelve su mesa de noche hasta encontrar la bolsita en especial. Saca una galleta.

Quizá a Raro le gustan las galletas.

Abre con cuidado la puerta de conexión y se sorprende cuando lo ve sentado en su desvencijada cama, observando al cielo. Se da media vuelta cuando lo siente entrar y el americano se sobresalta. Y eso que ha intentado ser silencioso.

— Toma— Le extiende la galleta. Parece que Raro lo piensa pero luego voltea de nuevo a la ventana, rechazándolo. Alfred se encoleriza ¡Lo ha rechazado! ¡Pues que se muera de hambre! — ¡Pues que no comas! ¡Muérete de hambre si quieres!

Y esta vez no busca tener cuidado y ser silencioso a cerrar la puerta.

-xox-

Todo iba tranquilo en la mañana. Alfred ya vestido y con aún un poco de rencor por lo de anoche, dibuja en la mesa del comedor. Al frente de él está un frutero con las jugosas manzanas sacadas de su árbol. Tiene hambre y saca una.

Raro lo observa en su mutismo habitual.

Tras mucho detenerse a pensar, decide olvidar su rechazo y toma otra manzana y se la extiende.

— Come— Raro lo observa sorprendido. Se ve contrariado. ¿Por qué? Alfred, quien ya tenía por hecho que iba a ser recibida su oferta, se sorprende cuando es rechazado con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se pregunta irritado por qué no come. Si se nota que tiene hambre, está más pálido que desde que llegó.

Joseph camina por los pasillos y ve tras las puertas abiertas del comedor como su hijo le entrega una manzana a la bestia que lo rechaza. El recuerdo de la leve conversación de la mañana con el ama de llaves se le viene a la mente.

— ¡Pero si tienes hambre, come!

¿Por qué demonios su hijo trataba de darle de comer a esa cosa? ¡SU HIJO NO ESTÁ PARA HUMILLARSE POR NADIE!

Se acerca a pasos agigantados hasta donde están los dos niños. Abofetea con dureza a su hijo y luego toma fuertemente del brazo al indígena y lo arrastra hasta el patio. Alfred observa aterrado, con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos a causa del dolor, como vino su padre de repente tan enojado.

Se levanta, inseguro, a ver que es lo que va a hacerle a Raro.

— ¿Con que estás en plan de morirte de hambre para no servir a esta casa? ¿Quién te crees, como para poder planear eso para escaparte? — Le arrastra hasta un terreno de tierra con un tronco de árbol sin hojas ni ramas ahí. Los ojos verdes se clavan con sorprendida cólera en su rostro— ¡Qué me dejes de mirar, maldición! ¡Odio tus ojos malditos, especie de demonio!

Lo estampa contra el árbol y con rapidez lo ata de muñecas. El chico no tiene fuerzas como para poder defenderse, no ha comido desde hace una semana. Está débil.

Toma el látigo de cuero que está en el suelo.

— Vamos a ver si todavía no tienes hambre, que te voy a dar de comer latigazos a ver si sigues creyéndote superior, bastardo asqueroso.

Al primer golpe, los ojos verdes casi salen de sus órbitas. Un dolor lacerante lo ataca de la espalda. Luego de ese viene otro, otro y otro más. Todos consecutivamente y sin piedad. Siente sus piernas temblar.

Se muerde los labios para no soltar un solo gemido. No le va a dar en el gusto a ese monstruo.

La sangre corre por su pálida espalda, manchando de granate la camisa regalada.

Alfred llega y observa aterrado como latiguea a Raro. Sus ojos azules se aclaran pensando en el dolor de las heridas sangrantes.

No se atreve a acercarse, cuando padre se enoja es capaz de todo. Posiblemente se ensañe con él.

Se esconde entre los árboles.

Siente lástima por Raro. Su padre sigue azotándole y azotándole con saña. Los ojos de Raro están cerrados, parece que le duele horrores porque apenas y se puede mantener en pie.

Finalmente parece que su padre se aburrió de azotarle y se acerca a la cocina a buscar algo. Trae una hogaza de pan duro que le dan a las gallinas.

Con brusquedad toma el rostro semi-inconsiente y se enfurece cuando aún casi, en el patio desangrándose, tenga todavía la fuerza para quemarle con la mirada.

— ¡Come! — Le estampa el pan en la boca y es tal su forma de casi asfixiarlo que el chico acata con repulsión.

Traga el primer trozo de pan sin hambre.

Esto es una guerra y él ha perdido patéticamente.

Joseph se separa y le sonríe con satisfacción.

— En esta casa tú eres menos que el estiércol de mis caballos, no vengas a dártelas de algo más superior que eso— Sentencia tras irse, dejándolo aún atado. Se mira las manos y la ropa, tiene manchas de sangre.

Tendrá que cambiarse de muda.

Alfred, cuando su padre ya no está a la vista, se acerca hasta donde está Raro. Lo desata y el cuerpo del chico se abalanza sobre él. A duras penas, su cuerpo de diez años lo sostiene.

— Raro, no te mueras…— Le susurra, acomodándolo y sujetándole por los brazos sin pasar a llevar ninguna herida. Los ojos verdes y tan lindos de Raro lo miran desorientado.

Pasa una mano ensangrentada por su sangre en la mejilla magullada de su amo quien lo observa asustado.

Cierra los ojos, ya no puede estar más rato despierto.

— ¡N-no! — El cuerpo inconsciente de su siervo lo comienza a aterra. Quiere ponerse a llorar. A lo mejor ha muerto. Las lágrimas cristalinas salen y en un impulso infantil lo arrastra hasta los árboles más cercanos, lo esconde ahí y con su camisa, que se quita, comienza a tratar de curarlo. Llora mientras trata de despertarlo inútilmente. No quiere que muera. No le gustan las muertes. Y más si de alguna forma es también por su culpa.

— ¿Joven Alfred? — Escucha los sollozos ahogados del pequeño y se acerca al lugar de donde provienen. Se adentra por el caminito de sangre que va hasta los árboles y se queda congelada cuando ve las manos ensangrentadas de su señor y el cuerpo inconsciente del otro niño sobre sus piernas.

Rompe a llorar con todas las de sus letras cuando lo encuentra Elizabeta que observa aterrada la escena.

— ¡Está muerto, Elizabeta! ¡Mi padre lo mató!

Corre a abrazarlo y darle un beso en su frente. Luego coloca su mano en el cuello del chico, todavía tiene pulso. Suspira aliviada.

— Ya, mi pequeño. Arreglaremos a Raro, sigue vivo, por favor no llores.

-xox-

Alfred observa con recelo por las cortinas del ventanal cómo Elizabeta le enseña a Raro quien está llenos de vendas y con una camisa nueva a hablar, leer y escribir. Su mejilla todavía tiene el tono violáceo del golpe de hace unos días.

Se pregunta como ha podido seguir vivo y actuar igual que siempre. Siguiéndolo como un perro adiestrado, el día siguiente a los azotes, aunque lo hacía a duras penas y a veces se manchaban las vendas con sangre y Alfred iba a gritar hasta donde estaba Eizabeta para avisarle.

De todos modos le molesta que ya no le pueda enseñar, se sentía importante pero no quiere hacer enojar más a su padre ni angustiar más a su madre.

— La manzana es roja— Le pronuncia con lentitud la oración escrita pulcramente en una hoja. El chico de ojos verdes observa la oración y tratar de repetir.

— La…— Señala el artículo definido, luego comienza a hablar lentamente pero de forma correcta— …man..za…na… es… ro-ja.

— ¡Bien! Ahora escríbelo.

Raro voltea al ventanal donde hace unos a creído ver a su amo observarlos en silencio. No hay nadie. Sigue escribiendo las oraciones que le dicta la mujer que lo curó y se llama Elizabeta.

Alfred ha desaparecido en el salón de estar al ser llamado por su institutriz para comenzar sus clases.

-xox-

Las aves cantan y revolotean libremente por los árboles del jardín y el canario enjaulado canta dulcemente bajos sus cadenas. Sin que otro pájaro le pueda igualar en su belleza exótica. Salta de un lado a otro de su jaula y observa el sol con sus diminutos ojitos para cantarle la resignada melodía de quien está atado para siempre sin libertad.

El canario sigue cantando justo a un lado de la puerta donde sigue el ama de llaves enseñándole al joven chico que corre su misma suerte.

.

**Comentario fina****l**_**:** Fin del primer capítulo, al principio es triste y algo oscuro. Nada en la vida es color rosa. Pero los detalles pueden transformar el hondo y oscuro destino en algo mejor. Quizá es por eso que la vida tiene un toque agridulce._


	3. Arthur

**Autora**: _Quiero contar que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la niñez de Alfred. Ahí pasan a la adolescencia. Pero __**necesito**__ estos capítulos para explicar el ambiente y los personajes. No sin olvidar, el comportamiento de Alfred sobre Arthur. Puede resultar algo tedioso en un principio, pero todos tienen valor por si mismos además de que necesita calma esta historia que luego será un caos. __**AMO EL CAOS**__._

**Disclaimer**: _Himaruya del mal._

**Advertencia**: Como que a la autora le posee la maldad y hace cosas feas que los niños bonitos no deben hacer. **Emma**.

-x-

_[…Hermano, no puedo refrenar todo el odio que le tengo. Lo maldigo aunque una señorita como yo no debiera. Pero no puedo controlarme y ni siquiera quiero. ¡Es detestable!_

_Lo detesto hasta el límite en que sería infinitamente feliz con que él desapareciera de la tierra que pisamos. No digas que es algo ilógico y sin sentido. Tú recién llegarás de Europa en dos meses más así que no lo entiendes. No entiendes que todo esto es con razones de peso que están marcadas en mi corazón. Él me lo ha quitado todo, o por lo menos, lo que más quería. A Alfred. Él y sus hechizantes ojos verdes han atado con una especie de brujería a quien debía casarse conmigo, a quien el destino disponía como príncipe y esposo para mí. Pero él, como una especie de envidiosa bruja ha destrozado nuestra hermosa historia de hadas y lo ha dispuesto en la palma de su mano, arrebatándolo de las mías donde debería estar._

_No sabes como le deseo lo peor desde el fondo de mi alma ¡Lo detesto! ¡Me lo ha quitado! Sin moverse, sin luchar ni hacer algo, sólo quedándose como un estúpido perro que sigue fielmente a su amo, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera insinuársele. Tan desabrido y serio que me da asco._

_Y aún así, con todos los defectos y pocas virtudes que puedo hallarle, Alfred ha seguido bajo ese hechizo y pareciera que quien es el perro no es otro que él. Vieras como le mira, a un simple esclavo, como le habla, como le sonríe. Hace todo con una devoción y un cariño que hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina. Es tan puro. Y el otro vieras como ni siquiera le responde, le sonríe sólo disculpándose y tratando de mantenerse más alejado, como un juego torturante para ver cuanto más es capaz de sufrir quien debiera ser el amor de mi vida._

_Yo debería ser tratada tan dulcemente y no él. Yo debería estar recibiendo todo ese amor que a mí como persona y no un simple esperpento que ni siquiera es libre, recibe…"]_

_Fragmento. Carta dirigida a Vincent Von Maesschaleck (18 años) de su hermana Emma Von Maesschaleck (14 años)_

-x-

Gritos. Corre a ver que sucede.

Las piedras del bosque se hacen más filosas y las hojas de los árboles a cada paso que da comienzan a agrandarse y enredarse con su cuerpo. Se zafa de ellas con desesperación y sigue corriendo, pero los brazos de los árboles le amarran las manos como cuerdas, lacerándole la piel, liberando el rojo de la carne. Los gritos se acentúan.

Voces desconocidas.

Se libera y sigue corriendo, dentro de él siente como algo golpea sus entrañas a un ritmo rápido. Más rápido que la lluvia en tormenta. Más rápido que el ruido de los pájaros. Es como los tambores de guerra que padre tocaba en las fiestas de la Luna.

Se siente humo.

Salta las raíces del árbol sagrado y se apura a llegar a donde está mamá.

Maldiciones.

El sonido de un cuchillo.

¿Qué está pasando?

Las piernas parecen volverse tan lentas e inservibles, que lo hacen enojar. Las hojas se tiran sobre su rostro, impidiéndole ver. ¡Grita desesperado!

Y no puede ver nada y luego ve todo.

Y no puede tomar aire.

La cabeza de su padre está en el suelo, junto a la fogata.

Hombres desconocidos hablan.

Son demonios. Demonios que han matado su sangre.

Madre está entre dos hombres y golpea a uno en la cabeza, tratando de matarlo pero ríen. _Se ríen._

Grita llamándola. Coge una piedra para irse directo hacia uno de ellos.

Y esos ojos rojos de la sangre que han bebido le sonríen y le señalan. Le señalan mientras siguen matando a su familia, a su sangre, a sus compañeros de carne.

— Cojan a la bestia.

_Despierta sobresaltado._

Los pájaros cantan al otro lado de donde está acostado. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en el techo blanco y sucio.

Recordó aquella terrible tarde.

Inhala y exhala tratando de calmarse, sus manos se dirigen a su rostro para quitarse la humedad. El sudor.

Un sueño.

Un sueño al pasado. Un sueño de sus padres atormentándole, porque no ha cumplido su deber.

Con cuidado se da media vuelta, las heridas en su espalda todavía le molestan aunque ya no le duelen, y saca algo de debajo del colchón.

Una daga rústica llena de piedras azuladas. El regalo de su hermano.

_Vengarse_. Sus padres exigen la sangre de aquel demonio.

¿Su hermano mayor dónde estará? ¿Ya sabrá lo que ha pasado con los demás? ¿Habrá llegado donde vivían y se habrá encontrado con los cuerpos de padre, madre y los demás?

_Vengarlos. Matar a ese maldito hombre._

El niño de ojos verdes y rostro que todavía guardando la inocencia en un matiz melancólico y profundo, mira el arma brillar.

Al otro lado, los pasos y las voces indican que su amo ha despertado.

Y esconde la daga de nuevo.

Se levanta.

Los deseos de sus padres siguen atormentando su infantil cabeza.

-x-

Permanecen sentados bajo el manzano pequeño e infantil que apenas y da sombra. Alfred estaba comiendo una manzana junto al fiel jarro de limonada.

Raro estaba a su lado, impasible, aunque Alfred notaba que también el desesperante calor hacía estrados en su cuerpo pálido y cubierto de sudor.

El calor era de tal forma tedioso que no daban ganas de levantarse, ni siquiera para refrescarse en el lago. La idea dejó de resultar tentadora en el mismo momento en que Alfred pensó en todo lo que había que recorrer para llegar. El riachuelo, que estaba más cerca, también fue descartado pues era sumamente fácil que uno se resbalase, además que mamá le había prohibido tajantemente ir allí por la presencia de sirvientes.

Así que sólo le quedaba estar junto a Raro, quién parecía que el calor le afectaba de sobremanera.

— ¿No quieres jugo? — Le ofreció de su vaso. El celta negó lentamente. Alfred hizo una mueca de fastidio— Pero si tienes calor.

— Yo… debo acostumbrar— Dijo.

— ¿Acostumbrar? ¿Acaso donde vivías no era así?

— No.

Alfred bufó exasperado. Detestaba tales respuestas y estaba seguro que cualquier persona en su lugar pasaría por lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo era entonces? — El chico lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes eran tan lindos que Alfred le gustaba mirarlos. A su corta edad no pensaba que eso debía ser extraño. Más si ha conocido a tan pocas personas en su vida, viviendo aislado en medio de la campiña.

—… Siempre hay frío. Hay que… vestirse con…— El niño pareció pensarse las palabras— _Abrigo_. Abrigo.

— Pero aquí ya no necesitarás abrigarte ni en invierno, el calor es terrible en todo el año. Lo bueno es que tenemos el lago y que no mucha gente puede ir allí y también Eli siempre tiene una jarra de limonada lista para quitar la sed… ¡Y en la ciudad uno puede comer helados! ¿Alguna vez has comido helado?

El otro negó con la cabeza, sus cejas su curvaron levemente, con curiosidad. Alfred sonrió de forma traviesa.

— Cuando vayamos a la ciudad te daré a probar helado… cuando padre no vea— Secundó. No quiere tener más peleas con él. Raro lo miró unos segundos y asintió con una dudativa sonrisa, contagiándose de la de Alfred.

Las cigarras cantan sus ronroneos ocultas entre la espesura de la hierba que brilla iluminada por el incandescente Sol en pleno apogeo.

-x-

El esclavo del joven Alfred ha sido un prodigio. Ha aprendido hace unas semanas a leer y escribir oraciones en presente simple y pasado simple* en menos de dos semanas. Aprendió el abecedario por completo e incluso sabe diferenciar consonantes y vocales. Y en matemáticas ni hablar, tras dos semanas puede sumar y restar números de dos cifras según Elizabeta, quien ha estado a cargo de su instrucción.

Pero incluso si tuviera súper fuerza, no sería tan asombroso como él. Gilbert, el mozo de la casa asiente satisfecho a su narcisista pensamiento. Nadie es más brillante y maravilloso que él. Y se lo tiene que sacar en cara a Elizabeta para que deje de hablarle cada vez que se encuentran en la cocina u otra parte de la mansión, del tonto esclavo del hijo del señor Joseph. Ya es momento que se fije en el trozo de filete que está frente suyo.

¿Cómo no fijarse en él? ¡Es perfecto!

_¡El alemán más perfecto que ha pisado la Tierra!_

Y va a comenzar ahora mismo a hacerla entender, sin perder más tiempo.

Se encamina a buscarla en la cocina, donde no hay más que unas cuantas sirvientas cocinando y preparando el almuerzo al agradable calor de la estufa a leña que está en una esquina. Pff, estúpida mujer.

Entonces se dirige al patio de lavado pues sino está en la cocina, seguramente está lavando las ropas del joven Alfred.

Cruzando el jardín se pregunta cual es la estúpida manía de mimar a ese niñito hasta el punto de no permitir que ninguna de las otras sirvientas le lave una de sus vestimentas.

_Y no, tampoco está celoso porque al grandioso Gilbert no le lava ni un mísero pañuelo. Que va, él es asombroso. No necesita que nadie le lave nada._

No, tampoco está ahí.

Se rasca la blanca cabeza. Está confundido. ¿Entonces donde demonios está metida? Si no puede salir de la casa pues hoy recibirán visitas y tiene que estar pendiente como ama de llaves y mano derecha de señora Alice, que o sino todos los preparativos para la cena se irán a la mierda. Incluso ahora mismo peligra la cena, pues él mismo, quien viste y calza, tiene que ir a comprar los ingredientes.

No podrá buscarla mucho tiempo o si no, quizá a quien encuentre sea señor Joseph y él lo regañará por no estar en la ciudad comprando.

Y todo por culpa de Elizabeta que no aparece.

_¡Tonta Elizabeta, esto es su culpa!_

Entra a la casa sin vergüenza alguna, cruza los grandes y fríos pasillos que contrastan por completo con el exterior, refrescándolo del infernal calor de afuera.

Recorre los largos pasillos y las botas sucias y gastadas crujen al pisar la madera del piso. Pero no parece haber nadie que lo escuche.

—…Y le quería enseñar a dividir, estoy segura que aprenderá en menos de dos días ¡Tiene una mente excepcional!

¡Elizabeta! Finalmente la ha hallado por casualidad hablando en el salón con su jefe.

Se esconde tras la puerta para que no le noten.

Joseph se cruza de brazos sin decir palabra alguna a la perorata de su sirvienta

— ¡Fue capaz de hablar en inglés básico en menos de una semana! ¡Ese niño es un prodigio!

Se puede notar como la chica le ha tomado cariño al misterioso chico.

— Es suficiente. No quiero saber que le enseñas otra cosa. Es una simple bestia que con saber hablar inglés para entender a mi hijo tiene educación suficiente de por vida— Sentencia con sequedad. Los ojos celestes de Joseph son tan pálidos como las mañanas de invierno, y tan frías como ellas.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Elizabeta se sorprende.

— ¿No te expliqué acaso, mujer? — Es tan seco. Tan corto de palabras. De una mirada horrorosamente severa. Elizabeta baja el rostro asintiendo, en esos momentos puede entender el temor ocultado en respeto que siente el joven Alfred hacia él— ¿O acaso quieres que te tenga que castigar como _al otro_ para que aprendas a obedecer?

Gilbert quien sigue escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta, se maquina una especie de oscura aventura depravada.

Abre sus rojizos ojos aterrado.

¡Elizabeta estaba siendo acosada sexualmente por señor Joseph!

Pero dijo "_Como el otro"_ ¿Será acaso…?

_¡Su jefe castiga sexualmente a sus sirvientes sean hombres o mujeres!_

Corre –huye- a comprar los menesteres en ese mismo instante, no vaya a ser entonces el próximo elegido. Su suculento cuerpo es quien corre mayor peligro entre todos los demás, quizá hasta señor Joseph se enamore de él y lo persiga y lo amenace con matarlo si no se entrega.

_¡Qué horror!_

Que Elizabeta se las arregle sola, él tiene un hermoso trasero que cuidar.

— Lo lamento, señor— Se disculpa la bella mujer mientras sus puños permanecen fieramente apretados a su vestido.

-x-

Han pasado dos semanas de aquella conversación entre el dueño de casa y el ama de llaves.

Ahora, los dos chicos que fueron tema de esa fría conversación se encaminaban hacia el lago. Alfred quiere bañarse y el otro obviamente lo acompañará. Con las toallas y una cesta pequeña de comida para su amo, camina unos pocos pasos tras de él.

El de claros e ingenuos ojos azules miraba a su elegante y silencioso compañero de vez en cuando.

— Raro— Le llamó, dando media vuelta para caminar de espaldas y poder mirarle mejor.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió el otro con tranquilidad. Alfred lo observó unos segundos en silencio. No caminaba encorvado o hacía ruidos de animales, como creyó, harían los indígenas. Tampoco era de tez negra como los esclavos de las demás personas, era rubio, alto y caminaba tan bien y recto como estaba seguro su madre hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

Raro se veía tan tranquilo y normal, como un niño del pueblo o tal vez el hijo de uno de los sirvientes, pues llevaba la comida y la toalla que Elizabeta dijo que llevaran.

Las ropas que usaba se veían viejas y Alfred sabía que eran _sus_ ropas viejas. Pestañea cubriendo sus ojos azules por un efímero segundo.

Los pies descalzos del observado se movían con la elegancia de un gato. Alfred, la otra vez, al cuestionarle por qué no ocupaba zapatos había obtenido una escueta respuesta de qué se sentía mejor así. Entonces el norteamericano supuso en su clara ignorancia, que no existían zapatos donde vivía antes el pobre de Raro.

Aquí nacía de nuevo otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo era donde vivías? — Preguntó con sincera curiosidad. La mirada verde claro de Raro chocó por completo con la suya al escuchar esa pregunta.

—…No como aquí— Dice lentamente, tratando de pronunciar bien cada sílaba de la lengua nueva, pero incluso así el acento a veces le salía algo "mordido". Sujeta mejor las cosas que tienen sus brazos cubiertos por la vieja y remendada camisa blanca.

Alfred hace un puchero, insatisfecho a tal escasa respuesta que no lograba saciar su curiosidad de mundos lejanos. Al americano le encantaba saber de otros países, de otros lugares. Como iba a ser un gran militar, tenía que saber de todos los países en que su país pudiera hallarse en guerra para hallar falencias y ganar las batallas. Así podría ser un gran héroe.

— ¡Dime algo más! ¿Era soleado? ¿Había muchos árboles? ¿Tipos malos que robaban cosas? ¿Vivían en cuevas? ¿Conocían los pasteles? ¿O las armas? ¿De qué se vestían? ¿Qué comían? ¿Cómo era tu familia? ¿Tenías hermanos? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Comen gente?

Raro comenzó a ponerse nervioso a tantas preguntas que apenas y podía comprender.

— Eh… Eh…— Se mordió el labio tratando de responder las preguntas— Allá llueve. Mucho.

— ¿De dónde eres? — Preguntó ahora Alfred, aprovechando la cooperación de Raro.

— De… mi tierra. Allá hay… bosques—Balbucea, incómodo— Vivíamos en…

Se detiene, preguntándose qué palabra de ese idioma diría lo que significa en su lengua. Alfred también se detiene.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta cuando ve al otro chico agacharse y comenzar a dibujar algo en la tierra. Se acerca por un lado y ve como está tratando de dibujarle algo.

Son como casas redondas* y hay gente a su alrededor.

— Esto— Señala las casitas pequeñas con uno de sus dedos sucios de la fértil tierra marrón que pisaban.

— ¡Pero no hay un pozo! ¿De dónde sacabas agua? — El de ojos verdes frunce las cejas algo atareado. Agua. Agua, agua…

Dibuja el río que estaba cerca de su hogar y donde todos ellos iban a sacar agua en recipientes. Luego dibuja árboles alrededor y lluvia. Alfred lo mira sorprendido. Dibuja mejor que él.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a dibujar?

— Yo— Dice señalándose con orgullo. Nadie le ha enseñado nada. Salvo la joven Elizabeta que le enseñó esta lengua y su pueblo que le enseñó su verdadera lengua y sus dioses. Alfred alza las cejas con sorpresa.

— ¡Pero dibujas tan bien! Mira, yo dibujaré mi casa— Dice y a un lado comienza a dibujar en la tierra del sendero su casa grande y el manzano, hay una culebra que asemeja ser el sendero por el que están ahora y dibuja dos especies de monos antropomorfos— Mira, somos tú y yo.

_Podría considerarse que Alfred era uno de los precursores del cubismo._

El aludido mira el dibujo donde dos cosas que se asemejan a personas están juntas, una sonríe y tiene un palo en la cabeza y otro es serio y tiene dos trozos de hojas en la cara. Aprieta los labios para no reírse.

Pero no puede evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

— ¡Pero hey, qué te pasa! — Dice el niño sorprendido al escuchar la breve carcajada de Raro. Ha sonado linda, como las campanas de misa pero más felices. Le gustaría que Raro se riera más, se ve más simpático.

— ¿Qué son…es, eso? — Sonríe angelicalmente mientras señala las cejas que Alfred con tanto esmero intentó dibujarle lo más real posible.

— ¡Pues tus cejas! — Las señala con un puchero y Raro deja de sonreír, totalmente ofendido. Se queda mudo y prefiere mirar a otro lado, enojado. Alfred rueda sus ojos y se levanta. El ofendido aquí debería ser él y no Raro. Él no se burló de su dibujo, el tonto de Raro sí. Se quedan unos momentos molestos sin decir nada sumergidos en el juego de claroscuro del infinito bosque hasta que Alfred tiene una idea— ¡Raro juguemos a las escondidas!

El aludido lo mira extrañado.

_¿Las qué?_

Alfred sonríe traviesamente, las escondidas es su juego favorito y conoce al bosque como la palma de su mano ¡Raro nunca le ganará!

_Ahora que lo piensa, Raro ya habla y hace otras cosas además de seguirlo como una sombra, así que Raro ya no es tan raro como antes, por lo que sería una buena idea cambiarle el nombre a uno más adecuado._

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Las escondidas! Mira, tú cuentas hasta veinte y yo mientras tanto me escondo y me debes encontrar ¿Qué dices? — Ofrece emocionado. El celta lo mira con sus cejas fruncidas unos segundos sin saber que responder, o en verdad, contrariado por la respuesta que debe dar.

— No puedo— Corto y preciso. Los hombros de Alfred se bajan desanimados. No entiende.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes contar? ¡Elizabeta me dijo que sí sabías contar!

— No debo. Mal. Yo no debo jugar… contigo, debo servirte— Responde con su suave voz algo más grave que la del otro. Su señor frunce las cejas, molesto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sólo estoy aquí para servir. Ganaron la guerra. Yo soy el perdedor— Sentencia finalmente mirándole a los ojos.

La boca de Alfred baja disgustada.

— No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Y aún eso de que haya ganado algo. Yo quiero que tú juegues conmigo.

A él ya hace unos días se le ha ido de la cabeza lo de esclavo-señor. Él lo único que quiere es un amigo.

-x-

Están frente al lago abismalmente inmenso. Alfred se quita su camisa y zapatos y se zambulle cual nutria al frío lago. Se sumerge y bucea mirando por el agua casi transparente a los bichitos con los que también compartía agua. Sus manos pálidas las coloca frente a su rostro, observando divertido como se deformaban y seguían las ondas.

Cuando el aire se le acaba, salta a la superficie y gira su dorado cuello por el sol de verano, donde el celta está mirando. Sus ojos verdes se esclarecen al refulgir y chocar la luz del sol desde el agua a su rostro.

— ¿No te quieres bañar? El agua está helada— Sonríe ofreciendo, el aludido se sobresalta y voltea a verlo con confusión como si saliera de un ensueño. Niega con suavidad y el chico norteamericano rueda los ojos— Allá tú, te lo pierdes.

Tonto Raro. Siempre negándose a todo.

El más rubio gira su cuerpo a la defensiva al escuchar unos susurros en el bosque. Afila el verde de los bosques iluminados por el amanecer que es su mirada y sigue atento a cualquier sonido. Alfred se zambulle nuevamente en el azul del lago más claro que sus profundos ojos, sin sospechar de nada.

El cielo sigue cálido y dorado por la tarde de verano, como si el azul se tostara por el calor y le diera otra tonalidad. Apenas y unas cuantas nubes blancas se veían cruzando la inmensidad del cielo tranquilo, unos cuantos patos silvestres volaban a lo lejos. La tierra seguía con la misma tranquilidad que su compañero más etéreo. Los bosques apenas y se remecen por el viento y el único sonido son las avecillas que se esconden en el ramaje.

Pero para el celta, la tranquilidad le presentía a peligro.

Su amo sigue sumergiéndose sin enterarse de nada, pataleando y disfrutando de la frialdad del lago.

Alfred sale nuevamente del agua y voltea a verlo para decirle de la grandiosa idea que tuvo. Su nuevo nombre. ¿Qué tal Caballero? ¿O Firulais? No, mejor sería un nombre de humano. Entonces tiene que preguntarle su nombre que tenía antes, porque ahora ha dado en cuenta que debía tener un nombre en su tribu misteriosa en medio del bosque.

Pero no hay nadie en la orilla.

— ¿Raro? — Musita bajo. Luego repite con más fuerza— ¿Raro, dónde estás?

Silencio.

Raro no está. Pero la ropa limpia y el cesto de comida sigue ahí.

Comienza a acercarse a la orilla preguntándose que ha pasado. Escucha unos ruidos en el bosque que está frente a él y se asusta.

Por otro lado se escuchan también el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose. El corazón de Alfred revolotea asustado.

Finalmente sale Raro con un… ¿Tiene un cuchillo? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

— ¿Raro? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta preocupado. El chico le hace una seña para que guarde silencio. Comienza a acercarse silenciosamente con el arma en mano hacia donde se escuchan unos gruesos pasos e inentendibles susurros. Alfred se queda estático.

Por otro lado se escuchan los cascos de un caballo galopando veloz, acercándose más y más. El indígena señala a la defensiva la otra dirección, agazapado, salvaje.

Son dos nuevas voces, pero conocidas.

— ¡Joven Alfred! — Elizabeta sale por entre los árboles siendo seguida de cerca por Gilbert.

Los susurros se detienen.

— ¿Elizabeta? — Pregunta con curiosidad, sigue con el agua rodeándole hasta la cintura. Su esclavo por mientras, baja el cuchillo, sin borrar su seriedad. Sus ojos verdes viajan desconfiados hasta la profundidad de arbustos y matorrales a su izquierda. Parece un león al acecho.

— ¡Los señores Van Maesschaleck han llegado con la señorita Emma! Su madre lo ha hecho llamar para que salude y se arregle— Sonríe la húngara acercándose a la orilla del lago.

— ¿Qué especie de apellido impronunciable se les ocurrido tener a esos tipos? — Comenta el alto y prepotente albino. Aunque en verdad, no tiene mucho derecho a opinar. Su apellido mismo es también difícil de decir.

Alfred se acerca a la orilla y Raro le entrega la toalla para que se seque y le pasa luego su camisa y zapatos, aguardando pacientemente como una estatua hasta que su dueño termine. Elizabeta no para de sorprenderse por la actitud tan madura que tiene ese niño. Ha tomado con resignación y sin ninguna queja su lugar obligado. No parece molestarse el estar a la siga del hiperactivo pequeño que tiene que cuidar. Aunque parece que Alfred no se lo toma tan serio como Joseph el significado de esclavo. Lo trata con la misma simpatía que a todos, le ha sorprendido más de una vez entregándole una galleta a escondidas de su madre e incluso Elizabeta escuchó como le preguntaba a su madre de por qué no podía comer en la mesa con ellos.

Obviamente, señora Alice le dio las razones simples de porqué Raro no se sentaba junto a ellos. Un esclavo nunca puede sentarse en la misma mesa que sus señores. El ama de llaves sonrió cuando vio el gesto de fastidio de su dulce niño más querido.

Elizabeta sabía que Alfred cuando grande sería un adulto noble y humano. No como sus padres ni como la sociedad en la que estaba metido.

— ¿Emma? — Parecía no muy convencido de salir del agua y volver a casa. Además de que tendría que arreglarse con los trajes que mamá le elegía y que nunca eran cómodos para jugar. Recibió una manzana de la mano pálida y fría de Raro quien sostenía la cesta de mimbre. Alfred la aceptó y le dio un mordisco, le ofreció a su compañero que negó educadamente. Alfred bufó a la respuesta tan obvia— ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que no me rechaces lo que te doy?

Raro lo miró como si estuviera en un aprieto.

— No debo— Se defendió suavemente. El pequeño de once años alzó una ceja, retador. Ya se estaba molestando con el tonto de Raro porque siempre le decía lo mismo "No debo" estúpido y tonto no debo. A nadie le importaba si debía o no debía, o por lo menos a él no.

— ¿Y si te lo ordeno? — Por primera vez en que estaba con él, podía ver los ojos verdes estar inseguros.

— Pues… Yo obedezco…

Perfecto.

— Entonces…— Extendió la mano y señaló la manzana con una sonrisa brillante— Come de la manzana. Es una orden.

Y feliz, observó como el contrario tomaba con suavidad la manzana roja y redonda y daba un mordisco a los ojos curiosos de los adultos. Aún la mano de Alfred permanecía sujetando también la fruta, por lo que un poco del jugo caía entre sus dedos, cerca de la boca delgada del otro niño.

Elizabeta comenzó a sonreír bobaliconamente hasta que se dio unas pequeñas bofeteadas para quitar la rara maraña de pensamientos que cruzaba por su cabeza.

_Estaba enferma por todo lo santo. ¡Eran sólo dos niños!_

Todos los hombres la miraron raro.

— ¿Eli, estás bien? — Le pregunta Alfred confundido.

— Sí pequeño, no pasa nada… fue un mosquito que me molestaba, ya lo maté— Comienza a reírse nerviosa. Los demás la ven con desconfianza pero finalmente ella se apura a cambiar de tema— Ya es hora de irnos. Suba al caballo.

Pero hubo un problema tras la petición de Elizabeta: Sólo tenían un caballo y eran cuatro. Elizabeta obviamente echó a Gilbert y con eso podrían caber los dos niños. Pero el europeo menor se negó tajantemente.

— ¡Vamos Raro, súbete conmigo a caballo! ¿Te has subido antes a caballo?

—Yo camino, no…— La noticia no le sentó de mucho agrado a Alfred que lo miraba fastidiado.

— ¿De nuevo esa excusa? ¡Detesto ese no debo!

—…quepo. No quepo— Termina el otro.

El caballo apenas y cabían dos personas, pues era de una especie pequeña. Elizabeta pensó que si Gilbert _hubiera_ pensado (Lo que sospechaba hacía tarde, mal y nunca), habría traído más caballos de señor Joseph.

Alfred queda mirando al de ojos verdes fijamente. Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa tras recordar el nuevo poder que tiene sobre Raro. Recién descubrió lo que es tener el control sobre alguien, y le ha gustado. Le ha gustado saborear aquello.

— No demores más de lo que demoramos nosotros. Es una orden— Y el aludido asiente sin queja alguna.

— Sí.

La sirvienta y su niño se dirigen al animal que ha comenzado a comer de la hierba, ignorando las quejas de Gilbert de que él trajo el caballo y que la tonta de Elizabeta se vaya caminando. Los aludidos suben al animal de un hermoso pelaje alazán* y desaparecen por el sendero.

El ignorado bufa y voltea a ver a su compañero de caminata, el regalo de joven Alfred. Abre los ojos rojizos cuanto su capacidad puede.

No está.

-x-

Alfred observa feliz en la curva que corta en su casa, la presencia de Raro.

— ¡Acelera Eli! — Le insta a la mujer que con una sonrisa accede iniciando una carrera que levanta polvo, el cual le llega a la cara al pobre de Gilbert que ha ido trotando tras de ellos.

— ¡Hey! — Se queja cerrando sus ojos llenos de arena pero nadie le escucha.

El celta respira aceleradamente. Nadie puede sospechar la carrera que hizo para cumplir la orden de Alfred. El mismo que ahora baja orgulloso de verlo ahí.

— ¡Bien hecho! ¡Eres fantástico! — Lo señala alegre y entran juntos a la casa donde en el salón están sus padres y los de Emma que le sonríen enigmáticamente cuando les saluda.

Joseph se va junto a los demás adultos, sin disimular el orgullo a su hijo quien no entiende absolutamente nada de que sucede.

— Entretén a Emma, hijo— Dice su madre tras darle un beso en la frente y desaparecer tras la gigante puerta. Alfred no se hace problemas y se encamina junto a Raro donde está su vecina. Emma está sentada en el sillón de padre con sus piernas que no tocan el piso colgando y balanceándose, totalmente aburrida.

— ¡Hola Emma! — La niña voltea a verle con una sonrisa luminosa. Emma es una niñita hermosísima. Con sus rizos dorados y cortos además de su rostro perfecto y simétrico que le dan el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana. O eso dice madre, que siempre había querido tener una niña. Él no piensa si es linda o no, piensa en los juegos que pueden jugar sin que ninguno se aburra o que Emma acepte. Porque como Emma es niña, no juega las cosas que a él le gustan.

— ¡Alfred! — Se baja de un salto del sillón y se acerca a él hasta que para a ver al niño que está tras de él sin zapatos— ¿Quién es él?

— ¡Es Raro! — Explica con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Emma pasa a formar en su boca una "o" atónito.

— ¿No será un sirviente? ¿Qué haces con un sirviente, Alfred?

— Eh… bueno, sí, algo así. Viene de muy lejos, padre me lo trajo desde Inglaterra. Pero no Inglaterra que tú piensas, de un lugar muy escondido de allí. O eso me dijo. Es algo serio pero es muy simpático — Lo señala como si fuera un juguete muy especial. El objeto de conversación sigue con los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido. Emma lo mira con asco. Un asco profundo e irracional que le inculcaron sus padres.

— A ver…— Se para frente al chico y recta como un gallo lo mira sin mucho agrado— ¡Toma el jarrón!

El chico la mira sin inmutarse. Pestañea lentamente, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le dijera la pequeña que comenzó a sulfurarse, ofendida.

— ¡No obedece!

— ¡Porque me obedece solo a mí! — Señala con una gran sonrisa Alfred— Raro, toma el jarrón que está a tu lado.

Dicho y hecho, lo cumple y se lo entrega a Alfred quien le pide que lo deje ahí, el chico confundido lo deja de nuevo en su origen.

— ¿Por qué te obedece a ti solamente?

— Porque es… mi amo— Pronuncia por primera vez el celta quien fija sus enigmáticos y profundos ojos verdes en los contrarios.

— ¿Te pregunté a ti? ¡Le pregunté a Alfred! — Le saca la lengua y corre al brazo del chico quien sonríe nervioso— ¡Alfred, juguemos a algo!

— ¿Al balón? — Le ofrece sabiendo que es uno de los pocos juegos que a Emma le gustan.

— ¡Ya! — Sonríe emocionada.

Suben al cuarto de Alfred. El niño esclavo los sigue de cerca. Emma lo mira de reojo con repulsión, no quiere que juegue con ellos. El alto y delicado rubio de ojos verdes nota el rechazo que provoca. Se pregunta qué le ha podido hacer como para llegar a sentirse ofendida.

Alfred no se percata de nada.

El niño abre la puerta de su dormitorio con los candelabros encendidos, se acerca y abre el armario. Toma una cosa redonda y colorida que Raro se pregunta qué cosa es. Su amo se la tira a la niña, asustándolo a él. Emma se ríe. No le dolió el golpe como pudo creer.

¿Qué era eso?

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Preguntó Alfred sonriendo amigablemente— Esto se llama pelota.

Raro lo miró dudativo. Aunque negase, en el fondo, tenía deseos de jugar con lo desconocido, pero una lucha en su interior le impedía decidir.

— ¡No! —Chilló Emma antes de que el otro chico respondiera— ¡No quiero que él juegue! ¡Si juega y no juego!

Alfred la trató de hacer entender que Raro era simpático y nada malo le haría a la pelota. Pero Emma estaba empecinada en que no jugara. Y mamá le había ordenado que entretuviera a Emma. Si no lo hace, lo van a castigar.

— No importa…— Murmura Raro sentándose junto a la pared, mirando con timidez como los niños jugaban. Alfred con cierta culpa, Emma emocionada.

-x-

— ¿De verdad te obedece en lo que sea? — Pregunta sorprendida. Alfred asiente orgulloso mirando al otro chico.

— ¡Sí, es fantástico! ¿A que es verdad, Raro? — El otro se sobresalta al ser llamado y asiente haciendo sonar las piedritas que cuelgan amarradas a su pequeña trenza que nace de su nuca. Un adorno por lo demás, excéntrico.

— Entonces dile que se robe una gallina de tu vecino.

— ¿Qué? — Alfred queda atónito. Emma sonríe sintiéndose superior.

—Lo que escuchaste, no te creo que sea capaz de obedecerte. Y si no es así, te acusaré a tío Joseph que no quieres jugar conmigo.

Con cierta indecisión, Alfred acata la petición de Emma.

— Roba una gallina al señor Roderich.

El chico indígena asiente sin replicar.

-x-

Y ahora están aquí, inmersos en la noche que cae sobre el jardín esperando a Raro cumplir con su orden. El chico salta con la agilidad de un gato la cerca blanca que los separa, y por unos segundos se queda mirando a los dos niños tras de él.

La orden es irrefutable.

Camina con cuidado de no despertar al gigantesco perro del hombre que vive ahí.

Se acerca a donde está la casita que es el gallinero y se adentró con el silencio de un espectro.

Toma con cuidado una gallina, quien no cacarea ni se mueve_, tal fuera que cayó un hechizo sobre ella_.

El chico la toma y se acerca donde están los dos niños mirándole atentamente. Alfred no se siente bien. Quiere decirle que la baje para que no lo meta en problemas, pero Emma está a su lado y les hará un escándalo a sus padres si no obedece. Además Emma es mentirosa, y tramposa, tal vez diga que él en verdad le dio la idea para que hiciera eso.

Las niñas eran un peligro. Por eso jamás se casaría con nadie.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Es hora de que coman! —Dijo aterrador Joseph, saliendo con Elizabeta casi pegada a sus talones.

— ¡Padre!

Los dos adultos se quedan tiesos al ver tal imagen.

— ¿Qué hace robando una gallina? ¡Haz que la suelte en este mismo instante! —Rugió. Alfred fulmina con la mirada a Emma y acata. Raro baja al ave que se queda junto a él, curiosamente tranquila.

Joseph lleva a los dos niños dentro. Elizabeta se queda junto con el celta, en medio del jardín a oscuras, apenas iluminado por las luces interiores.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunta. El muchacho la mira con tranquilidad.

— Orden— Y tras esa palabra, la mujer eslava le abraza con terror ¿Qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza al joven Alfred? ¿Cómo es posible que su niñito del alma se le hubiera ocurrido aquello?

El niño mira simplemente al cielo, negro y con las estrellas blancas titilando, como si temblaran quietecitas.

-x-

Después de cenar se han ido al salón. Padre dice que tiene una asombrosa noticia que contar.

— Hay que celebrar como es debido el nuevo compromiso y la futura unión de nuestras familias— Sonrió alzando una copa de vino. Alfred lo miró sin entender. Los adultos sonreían y Emma también, alzando un vaso con jugo de manzana.

— ¡Por el compromiso de mi hija con tu hijo! — Dijo el otro hombre, ya calvo y con un prominente bigote.

_¿Qué?_

Alfred abrió los ojos cuanto pudo. Observa a todos a su alrededor buscando una respuesta pero le ignoran. ¿Casarse? ¡Pero si él no se va a casar, será militar!

En último lugar, mira los ojos verdes y silenciosos de Raro quien no dice nada, quien no entiende nada.

"¡Salud!"

No se quiere casar. ¿Por qué nadie le preguntó?

En el momento en que se lo pregunta a su madre, ella simplemente le acaricia la mejilla y le dice "No estás en edad de decidir tales cosas. Además Emma es adorable".

Alfred se pregunta que pobre explicación es ésa.

-x-

Los adultos festejan y parece que padre se siente mal a pesar de sonreír, porque se tambalea de un lado a otro.

Emma mira a todos lados, buscando a su madre para pedir su muñeca. Se ha aburrido y quiere jugar con Lily. Camina con sus zapatitos blancos hacia un sillón, tras encontrarla.

Mamá sonríe y habla con la madre de Alfred.

Las compara. Señora Alice es tan bonita y elegante que madre se ve desagradable ante ella. Y ocupa ropa más bonita, y más joyas.

¿Por qué su madre se ve tan sencilla y tan poca cosa?

Parece un estropajo feo y narigón, sin el brillo esplendoroso de princesa de señora Alice. Y eso crea un sentimiento amargo en su boca. Aprieta los puños.

Su madre tiene que ser la más linda en el mundo. Ser tan linda como ella misma.

Alice, nota los ojos de la pequeña sobre ella. Se reacomoda incómoda. Los ojos verdes siguen fijos, tenebrosos, están fijos en su collar de perlas. Se mira con Eloise que sigue parloteando sobre los nuevos modelos de vestidos.

Es tal la fuerza de la mirada de la niña, que se saca el collar, en un acto infantil y desesperado. Y Emma deja de mirarla. Es como si se liberara de un grave peso.

Emma sigue con sus ojos fijos en el collar de perlas.

Al momento siguiente, sin que nadie lo note, la joya arde en la chimenea.

_Nadie debe ser más linda que su mamá._

En un principio, nadie se da cuenta de ese hecho hasta que Alice en una rápida mirada busca su collar sobre la mesita de mármol sin hallarlo. Asustada, lo busca en la alfombra.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se acerca su marido, con una copa en mano. La hermosa rubia deforma su cara de la angustia.

— El collar de perlas de mi madre, no está. ¡Lo dejé encima de la mesa!

Alfred come una manzana en una esquina, Raro está a unos metros de distancia, en una esquina, alejado de todos. En otro mundo. El pequeño se pregunta hasta cuándo se tiene que quedar aquí.

Cuando todos se pusieron a buscar, él también se dispuso a ayudar. Recorrió el salón, buscando debajo de los muebles.

— Ayúdame Raro, es un collar de perlas— El muchacho se dispuso a obedecer ciegamente.

Alfred se preguntaba donde podría estar el collar de la abuela. Mamá se estaba poniendo histérica.

Hasta que lo halló ardiendo entre las llamas de la chimenea.

— ¡El collar! —Gritó señalando. Alice se agarra el rostro, aterrada.

El grito, que era simple exclamación de sorpresa, fue para cierta persona una orden.

Alfred presenció con horror como Raro saltaba sobre la chimenea, metiendo las manos al fuego para recoger el collar.

-x-

Es de noche.

Ya lo han mandado a acostar y recién Elizabeta se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y apagó la luz de la vela.

Pero él no puede dormir. No está tranquilo. No ha sabido cómo está Raro desde que pasó lo de la chimenea.

Se aguanta unos pocos minutos cuando no siente ningún ruido en el pasillo y luego, con la compañía de la luz de la luna, guía sus pasos a la alcoba contigua. Luego se detiene. Se da media vuelta y va a su mueble de noche.

Lo abre y comienza a buscar algo en especial. Luego de detrás de su almohada toma una galleta que robó de la cocina y procede a hacer ahora sí su viaje a la alcoba contigua.

_Ofrendas de perdón._

Abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es una figura sentada en la cama recortándose en la oscuridad.

— ¿Raro? — Musita tembloroso. Le causa miedo la oscuridad. La sombra voltea a verlo y puede divisar sus pálidos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas chocando con él. Alfred se acerca con lentitud y se sienta junto a él. Una punzada de tristeza daña su pecho. Ha sido por su culpa. Corre las cortinas y puede ver mejor gracias a la Luna, que ilumina con su cuarto creciente. Con lentitud, Alfred toma una de las manos de Raro— ¿Te duele mucho?

Silencio.

— N-no…

Alfred se acerca y sus manos inexpertas en roces, toman el rostro marmóreo, y con la manga de su camisa le seca las lágrimas.

— Mentira— Dice con timidez. Toma con cuidado las manos vendadas y siente el estremecimiento de dolor cuando los dedos chocan sin querer con demasiada brusquedad. Alfred salta y se disculpa. Se siente mal. Pésimo. No como Emma que luego se rió al ver el dolor en el rostro de Raro. Estúpida Emma. Cuando sean grandes no se va a casar con ella, en verdad no se casará con ninguna mujer. Y va a hacer pasar al bobo de Gilbert como él en la boda, y se tendrá que casar con él y llorará. Se lo merece por cruel y tonta. Toma la galleta que tenía escondida y se la muestra al chico, con timidez, con culpa—… ¿Quieres?

Raro lo queda mirando sin saber que decir. Alfred lo toma como un sí y se la da en la boca sabiendo que no la podrá tomar. Se pregunta si acaso podrá volver a usar sus manos o quizá quede discapacitado para siempre.

_¡Oh Dios, pobre!_

El indígena mastica la galleta sin saber que hacer o decir. Nunca habría pensado que tras terminar en el infierno hubiera llegado a recibir de la mano de quien menos debía recibir algo. Saborea el dulzor de la masa y luego lo traga. Sus ojos no se despegan de los azules que en la oscuridad son índigo.

— ¿Te gustó? — Sonríe con pena.

—…Sí.

Alfred se queda unos minutos en silencio.

— Elizabeta me contó un cuento hace mucho tiempo. Se trata sobre el rey Arthur de Inglaterra. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de él? ¡Fue terriblemente asombroso! Era muy bueno y poderoso. Mira— Abre su libro de cuentos y le señala a un hombre de pelo oscuro y de unos brillantes ojos verdes. _La señal_. Raro lo mira sin entender. Alfred prosigue— Él era muy valiente además de que tenía los ojos verdes como tú. Así que he decidido cambiarte el nombre a Arthur. ¿Te gusta?

_Arthur. _

El nombre hizo eco en su cabeza y encajó llaves que abrían otro camino, otra vida. Arthur.

Su nuevo nombre.

Su nombre final.

La firma del pacto.

Dirigió su mano derecha, la que más lacerada estaba, a su corazón.

—…Sí— Alfred podría jurar haber visto los ojos del nuevo Arthur, tan luminosos como dos faroles. Aunque era imposible, porque los ojos de las personas no pueden brillar.

Arthur.

_Arthur y Alfred_.

_Dos nombres que el destino marcaría su nombre con sangre._

_Dos nombres que permanecerían juntos a pesar de todo el odio y los enemigos._

_Dos nombres que estarán atados en el libro de la eternidad, con dolor y amor. Con fuerza y la cadena de algo tan etéreo y desconocido. Algo que nadie en esos años cree pero sigue resonando invisible y real._

**_Magia._**

Alfred sonrió ajeno a su futuro. Su futuro cuando tenga que empuñar su espada para defender todo lo que desea. Su futuro cuando la carne esté tan cansada de guerras. Su futuro, cuando conozca lo que es el dolor, la ira y la pureza ya se haya ido.

Acercó las manos del nuevo Arthur y acercó sus labios a las vendas que cubrían los dedos llagados. Desearía saber como revertir el daño, de que no existiera el dolor. Que aquello no fuera un estado necesario para las personas. Su boca tocó la piel cubierta y los besó. Los besó como su madre besaba sus heridas cada vez que se cae.

A su alrededor, dejaron de ser invisibles los suspiros e inhalaciones de seres desconocidos. Pero el rumor de los árboles los tragaría, por lo que el pequeño no se daría cuenta de ello.

-x-

Sus botas crujen al pisar las hojas que cubren el suelo. Está oscuro, aunque pronto habrá luz. Lo sabe, lo siente. Sonríe levemente, pensando en su familia al verlo volver. Y el vino. Y el calor del fuego, del mismo color de sus cabellos.

La oscuridad lo consume fuera, pero no el fulgor de su alma, ardiente, incinerante.

La imagen de una persona brillante se le viene a su cabeza. Y sonríe internamente. Ya falta poco para llegar a su hogar y lo volverá a ver. Y podrá dormir de nuevo, compartiendo el lecho de paja con él, sintiendo su respiración, sintiendo su paz al dormir.

En su bolsa de cuero resuenan golpecitos metálicos, el dinero que ha conseguido.

Está llegando.

El bosque se abre hasta un claro, iluminado por un rayo de Arianhord*.

Se queda estático.

Los huesos se liberan de la carne putrefacta, y los ojos vidriosos de su madre le miran desde el piso.

Los demás cuerpos descansan alrededor, deformes, quemados unos, destrozados los otros.

Grita en un sollozo ronco del terror y de la furia. Un rugido sobrenatural, un llanto desconsolado.

_¡Pero que ha pasado!_

Morrigu hechó el vuelo desde un árbol, mostrando sus gráciles alas llenas de oscuras noticias. Ya no había nada que hacer por allí.

-x-

.

**Notas**: 1) Algunos tiempos del habla inglesa, _simple present y simple past_ respectivamente. 2) Castros. Una especie de vivienda redonda unas veces de barro o otras de piedra. Bastante usada entre los celtas de Galia e Iberia. Recuerden que al ser un AU, juego con elementos de otros tiempos. 3) Cubismo: Corriente artística basada en lo abstracto 4) Alazán es rojizo 5) Arianhord: diosa celta de la luna llena y del amanecer, por lo tanto se nota que juego con la escena y el nombre. 6) Morrigu: O Morrigan o Morgana, la diosa de la muerte. Tengo una mala manía con los dioses.

No me molestaré en explicar quién es este último personaje. Es obvio.

**Díganme si alguien adivina que significado puede tener la manzana.**


End file.
